


The Day After

by LesbianArsenal



Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Drabble, Gen, Implied Suicide Attempt, Swearing, drinking mention, past drug abuse mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 04:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12573568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianArsenal/pseuds/LesbianArsenal
Summary: The day after the worst day of Roy Harper's life.(What would happen if Mia found him after the events of Red Hood/Arsenal?)





	The Day After

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [На следующий день](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14038443) by [MasterIota](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterIota/pseuds/MasterIota)



> This is just an idea that wouldn't leave me alone. I might come back to it one day, but for now enjoy.

There was beeping. There was beeping and his head hurt like a bitch. Roy tried to open his eyes, but he could feel that one of them was swollen shut. Roy’s memories of the previous night rushed to the front of his mind. He remembered limping back to the warehouse, finding all of Jason’s stuff gone already. He remembered crying, smashing his entire workshop to pieces, and then he remembered why his head hurt. He groaned as he remembered the bottle of rum he had bought with the little cash he had left. Then he remembered the second bottle. He tried to lift his hand to his head, but there were wires and an IV stopping him.

“So you lived then.” Roy’s one working eye popped open and tried to scan the room for the owner of the unfamiliar voice. “Helluva relapse.”

“How do you know…” Roy rasped out. His mouth was so dry. He wondered how long he had been out for.

“Found your chips on you, along with your wallet, and a very crumpled picture of two of the hottest people I’ve ever seen.” Roy tried to move his head, so he could get a look at this person. Or girl, probably, based on the tone of voice. Maybe about sixteen? “So, are you Ryan Todd or Troy Baker or Roy Harper?” Roy could hear the girl shuffling through the various ID and credit cards he kept on him. “I hope it’s Roy Harper, because I used that credit card to buy coffee.”

“Who are you?” Roy tried to make his voice sound less pathetic, but knew that was probably a moot point. He was pathetic, afterall.

“As far as the hospital is aware, I’m your sister.” Roy finally caught a glimpse of his visitor. She was about sixteen, he had been right, with long blonde hair and bright red lipstick. She had on an old band t-shirt under a sweatshirt about two sizes too big for her. “You can call me Mia.”

“Mia,” Roy nodded, “Did you bring me here?”

“Yeah, dragged your ass into the ER. If anyone asks I’m your sister. You are a lot heavier than you look.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment.”

“You shouldn’t.” Roy coughed out a laugh, but it made his head hurt more. Roy panicked for a moment, sitting up a little to be able to try to look at what he was hooked up to. “It’s just an IV.” Roy snapped his head back to her. “I told them no pain meds. I saw your chips. Figured you had fucked up enough for one night, probably.”

“Why…?” Roy couldn’t find the full question he wanted to ask. Maybe there were too many. Why would this random girl help him? Why was his life important to anyone? Why would someone do that?

The girl shrugged and took a sip from her coffee. “Trying to turn a new leaf I guess. Not a big damn hero yet, but maybe step by step.”

“Probably shouldn’t go through people’s pockets and buy coffee with their money for starters.” Roy could feel his coherency returning. He licked his lips to try to wet them, but it was no help. He watched as the girl brought a pink cup with a straw up to his face. He looked away from her as he sucked the liquid down.

“Listen, I recognized you.” Roy shot his eye back over to her. She was standing next to his bed, the cup still in her hand. She looked younger in that moment. “From the stream.” Roy could feel his headache worsen as he was forced to recall the events from the last few days. “It’s fucked up so many people voted for you to die.” Her voice was a whisper now, her eyes darting to the door and then back at him.

Roy shut his eye again, trying to make the images go away. It didn’t help. Images flashed before him. People he had thought he had killed, a girl he thought he might be able to trust. Fists and feet. Jason standing in front of him. He opened his good eye again. In the back of his mind he hoped the damage to it wouldn’t be permanent. Or maybe he did. It’s not like anyone cared if he was a hero or not. Was he even able to call himself any kind of a hero?

He looked at her again. She was sitting now, her knees pulled up to her chest.

“What do you want from me? Why haven’t you left?” Roy tried not to flinch at how his voice cracked at his last word. Everyone would leave him at some point. Ollie never wanted him, Kory took off, even Jason didn’t want to deal with him.

“I don’t know.” Mia’s eyes were downcast, but her voice held honesty. “Maybe I thought you and I could help each other.” Roy thought about her words for a moment. It reminded him of Kory and Jason. How they had come together in the worst moments of their lives and had something good for the first time in a long time, or practically the first time for Roy. How it had come crashing down around them. He took another look at the girl.

“You’re not from Gotham.”

“Like you can tell.”

“From the smell of your coffee, it’s brand name, with French vanilla creamer. If you’re, what, sixteen? You would probably hate the smells of French vanilla after that city-wide attack three years ago. They mostly only serve it as an option for visitors. You probably got a nasty look from the barista who made your drink.”

“Or it’s a coincidence,” Mia said, her shoulders straighter.

“Well, and you’re wearing a sweatshirt. It’s rainy season in Gotham.”

“Your point?”

“Most folks here wear something water resistant this time of year, or carry an umbrella. That, and your band shirt. I know that band, and they’ve never played outside of Star.”

“Could just be homeless. Picked the t-shirt out of a donation bin.”

“You’re definitely homeless, but I can tell even in this light that shirt fits you just fine. Each thing on its own? Maybe a coincidence, but all three? You’re definitely from Star.” Mia looked at him with wide eyes.

“Teach me how to do that.”

“I’m not a teacher. I’m not even a hero.” Jason’s words echoed in his head. _You’ll stay the hero I know you are. _Roy didn’t feel much like a hero. Sitting here, hooked up to hospital monitors after falling off the wagon. Shit, he was never going to be able to face Waylon.__

__“Listen, I’m not gonna sit here and give you a pep talk or whatever.”_ _

____

____

“I’m not asking you to.” Roy stared at the ceiling. The hospital lights were mercifully low. He sighed. Something about this girl made him want to trust her. Hadn’t he made enough of those mistakes already? “Why are you all the way in Gotham?”

“Long story.” Roy motioned around the room the best he could.

“I’ve got time.” He saw Mia sigh and swing her legs over the arm of the chair. She took another sip of her coffee.

“Let’s just say, I’ve got a lot of demons, too.” Roy grunted in response. There was a soft knock on the door and a nurse popped her head in. She got busy checking his vitals and telling him he would probably be discharged soon. She slipped back out.

“What did you tell them?”

“Told them you got into a bar fight then came home and tried to fight your liver.” Roy managed a chuckle. They sat there in silence for a while. Roy contemplating what on earth he was supposed to do with his, apparently still happening, life. “Are you planning on staying in Gotham?”

“Too many memories.”

“So, did you and Red Hood break up?”

“It isn’t, er, wasn’t like that.”

“Sure.” Mia took a sip from her coffee and rose an eyebrow. Roy tried to roll his eyes. “So where to then? Nurse said you could probably go home today.” Roy blew air from his nose in a silent laugh. What even was home? He looked at Mia. Maybe he could trust one more person. He could see the good in her, just like Jason said he could see in everyone. Maybe he could go on one more crazy adventure.

“You up for a road trip?”


End file.
